The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 499,888 filed on Sep. 14, 2001 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14, but not yet returned. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable cooling devices and, more particularly, to a portable chilling jacket adapted for single-bottle use and powered via the electrical system of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nothing is more refreshing or healthy on a hot day than an ice-cold glass or bottle of water. However, unless one is located near a refrigerator or an endless supply of ice, such enjoyment usually only lasts a few minutes before the bottle begins to warm up. This is especially a problem for those who spend a good deal of time in a motor vehicle such as a car or truck during the day. Not only are refrigerators and ice difficult to come by in such an environment, the elevated temperatures found inside motor vehicles, especially on a sunny day, make the water warmer quicker. This forces one to continually stop at rest stops, convenience stores, gas stations and the like to purchase a new cold bottle, even if the old one is not finished. This obviously has a negative impact on cost and time.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,961, issued in the name of Darrell M. Venture and Darrell M. Venture, Jr., describes a coolant apparatus and method for quickly chilling an article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,090, issued in the name of Paul L. Knutson, et al, describes a thermal jacket for pressurized containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,499, issued in the name of Michael Montesanto, describes a beverage insulating sleeve with a chilling chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,124, issued in the name of Martin Weber, describes a refrigerated insulated stein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,039, issued in the name of Dennis E. Green and Harry Collier, describes a cooling cartridge for drinking bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,761, issued in the name of Curtis S. Schauer, describes a universal thermal insert for beverage containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,083, issued in the name of Frank T. Spinos, et al, describes a beverage cooler.
Consequently, a need has developed for a means by which bottled water can be kept at a constant chilled temperature while in a motor vehicle in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable cooling device.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved portable chilling jacket adapted for single-bottle use and powered via the electrical system of an automobile.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a water bottle cooling jacket is provided as a self contained cooling system for personal sized bottles of water. Appearing on the outside like a holder for clear plastic water bottles, a small motor-driven compressor is provided at the bottom of the jacket, which is supplied 12-volt direct current power from a motor vehicle electrical system. The power is provided by a power cord with a cigarette lighter plug on the opposite end. The compressor circulates chilled Freon or similar refrigerant around the case of the jacket in a series of tubes. The tubes then directly chill the water in the water bottle. The system is ideal for those traveling by motor vehicle who wish to maintain water or any similar beverage at a chilled temperature.
The use of the present invention provides a means to enjoy cold water or similar beverage without the aggravation of the liquid warming after a short period of time.